powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Blitz
Blitz is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers RPM. Synopsis Dillon has a dream about his past when the Rangers are called into action. Venjix sends multiple monsters, wearing the Rangers down, and Dillon must make an important decision when he confronts the monster that has his stolen memories. Plot Nighttime in Corinth City. Dillon is in the garage. He has his morpher in one hand and the pocketwatch in another. He drops the morpher and gets into his car, but Doctor K’s lab doors open and his stopwatch is missing. Doctor K’s lab, filled with fog turns into what looks like the inside of the Venjix HQ. Dillon sees a man in a hospital gown holding his stopwatch. The man turns around and it’s Dillon, too. Dillon asks “Who am I?”, reaches for the stopwatch and he is suddenly in the hospital gown. Someone comes walking towards him with a walking stick, a woman. Grinders appear out of nowhere and grab her. Dillon fights off some grinders and tries to grab the woman before she falls into the well/hole Venjix brings his attack bots out of. Another attack bot comes walking in and asks Venjix if he should initiate the upload on Subject D-44. Venjix says yes and to take his memories. Dillon wakes up. It was a dream. He walks downstairs as Doctor K is telling the rest of the Rangers about a transmission coming from within the city which is meant to cause momentary shield energy transmission, but there is also another signal heading south through the sewer. As they each head for their vehicles, Summer asks Dillon if he slept well and if he had any dreams. He replies he slept like a baby. They head out, complete with totally gratuitous shots of their various awesome vehicles. They fight the Gat Bot. Black and Green fight the attack bot and Dillon tells Ziggy that he needs a bath. They get washed out by the monster, Summer and Scott try to fight him but he is hard to defeat. Doctor K tells Flynn to conduct 'Wishbone Alpha,' which has nothing to do with a wishbone. Blue uses his time stop to beat up the Bot and they use the RPM Enforcer (5 weapons in one) to defeat him, it then becomes bigger, because bigger is better. The Zenith Megazord plays tag with the bot and then destroys it. Crunch says something against the monster and Venjix blasts him. The middle part of the episode has Venjix sending in attack bots one after the other to wear down the Rangers. Tenaya 7 is sleepy and would rather go to bed than see Venjix’s creations go down as fast as they are sent out. “Hey, you’re the one that created me with human physiology and emotions. Don’t blame me if I need to sleep once in a while,” she says. The Rangers then fight the Broiler Bot in the forest, it is a big vat with teeth, which bites Ziggy. Doctor K has pinpointed the moving signal finally. The Rangers fight the monster with their individual weapons and then finish him off with the RPM Enforcer. The team then splits, Ziggy and Dillon go to the signal and the other three go to the 'alarms.' Dillon and Ziggy find the source of the transmission and Dillon runs up to the rooftop where its coming from. It turns out to be the attack bot, the Sat Bot, from Dillon’s dreams and it says he still has Dillon’s memories. It calls him Subject D-44 and says his modifications aren’t complete, but it can fix that. Dillon is about to shoot it, but it says if he shoots, he’ll lose all his memories. Ziggy finally gets to the rooftop and runs to save Dillon who falls off the roof. The attack bot faces the other Rangers and Doctor K tells them to finish it off so it can’t disrupt anymore signals. Dillon stops them. Doctor K tells him he can’t let his personal agenda get in the way of the safety of the city. Scott tells him they have no choice, and Doctor K says she has to take him offline if he can’t destroy the bot. Dillon does something that stops the shut down and he gets up to fight the bot himself. He realizes he’ll have to destroy it and says he’s making new memories. While the bot is in the air amidst the explosions, it says Dillon will never know the truth. Back at Doctor K’s lab, Summer is scanning Dillon. He wakes up and she asks him if he’s had any nice dreams. He replies “I’m having one right now.” She rolls her eyes and Doctor K has some bad news. She tells them the attack bot had transmitted an initiation code into Dillon’s arm activating a virus that was dormant in his implanted robotics. The machinery has restarted a self-generation process and the virus will keep growing until it has taken over him entirely. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Kelson Henderson as Sat Bot (voice) *??? as Broiler Bot (voice) *??? as Gat Bot (voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (x2 - In Nitro Sword and Eagle Racer) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (x3 - In RPM Enforcer, Nitro Sword, and Lion Hauler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (x2 - In Nitro Sword and Bear Crawler) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (x3 - In Nitro Sword, RPM Enforcer and Tail Spinner), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (x3 - In Nitro Sword, RPM Enforcer and Wolf Cruiser), Engine Cell #6 Croc Carrier (In Croc Carrier) and Blaster Cell Notes *Kelson Henderson returns for the sixth time to Power Rangers. This time he performs the voice of Sat Bot. *It is revealed that Dillon's bionic implants contain a virus which will slowly infect his body and turn him into a machine. **This shows Venjix's technology is much more advanced than what humans have, as its capable of trasmuting living tissue into machinery. **Aside from nightmares, Dillon doesn't seem to be suffering from any pain from the bionic implants growing. *This marks the debut of the RPM Enforcer. Quotes Tenaya 7: I'm turning in. Venjix: You should stay, Tenaya 7. Tenaya 7: Okay, you're the one who created me with human physiology and emotions. Don't blame me if I need to sleep once in a while. Sat-Bot: You said it yourself, these old memories are all you have. Dillon: I have something else - new ones. Doctor K: The machinery within Ranger Black has restarted a self-regeneration process. It is growing, and it will keep growing until it has taken him over entirely. There is no cure. Sat-Bot: It's not over, Subject D-44. Dillon: It's over for you! See Also Category:Episode Category:RPM